Segunda Oportunindad
by Hlidskjalfin
Summary: El mundo ha quedado sucumbido en la oscuridad y cuando todo parecía perdido una nueva luz nació. Ash volverá al pasado la noche antes de su batalla contra Tobías. Ahora en el pasado conocerá nuevos amigos y enemigos mucho mas fuertes que antes. PD: fanfic harem :v


Prologo "una oscuridad absoluta"

-esto... no puede estar pasando...

Estas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir al presenciar el infierno delante suyo.

Destrucción, solo había destrucción.

Donde quiere que mirase solo se podía ver cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por las calle como si se tratase de simples hojas en un verde campo, los grandes edificios diseñados como fortalezas ahora se encontraban en ruinas, ni la vegetación se salvo a tal catástrofe, el cielo estaba oscuro y sin ninguna nube, la luna apenas brillaba, todo había sucedido tan rápido, la ciudad hace tan solo unas horas estaba llena de vida, pero ahora se encontraba destrozada. Todo esto parecía una escena sacada de una película apocalíptica, pero no era mas que la cruda realidad.

En medio de todo esto había un chico de pelo negro, su ropa estaba toda destrozada junto a esto tenia sangre y moretones por todo el cuerpo. El caminaba sin rumbo alguno, su pasos eran lentos y sin mucha sincronía. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna clase de sentimiento por lo que parecía que la vida misma hubiera dejado su cuerpo...

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad destruida sin saber a donde iba cayo por un pequeño barranco, rodando por este hasta golpear fuertemente el suelo. Intento levantarse pero algo había caído sobre su cuerpo al tocar el suelo, esto era el cuerpo sin vida de una persona. Al darse cuenta de esto el volvió en si mismo pero acompañado de esto una gran presión inundo su pecho, el podía sentir como si su corazón estuviera siendo jalado desde todas las direcciones. Con gran dolor agarro su pecho con su mano derecha apretándolo con fuerza, empezó a gritar de dolor mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara, pero este no ceso ni un segundo.

-¡AHHGG!

El dolor que sentía no era causado por ningún daño físico, sino por uno mental, antes solo había estado caminando por las calles destruidas como un zombi sin ningún pensamiento alguno, mientras caminaba por puro reflejo. Pero ahora que su conciencia había vuelto no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Todo era su culpa, por no ser suficientemente fuerte todo esto había sucedido. La rabia inundo rápidamente su cuerpo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no tener la fuerza suficiente para detener esta catástrofe. Su corazón se había inundado de odio y tristeza rápidamente. La tristeza que sentía era por todas las vidas que se habían perdido, junto a ellas estaban algunas personas que el conocía y amaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo el levanto al cuerpo encima suyo y lo tiro a un lado, este apestaba y le faltaban algunas partes por lo que solo desagradaban mas al chico, el sentía como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento pero se abstuvo de esto y se paro en sus 2 pies. El chico lo había echo con un objetivo en mente y este era encontrar a alguien, ellos se habían echo una promesa de volver a encontrarse cuanto todo esto pasara, pero la ciudad ya había sido destruida por esto tenia que encontrarla a toda costa, tenia que saber si ella se encontraba bien. Mientras subía por el barranco por donde había caído con mucho esfuerzo, algo sucedió encima suyo.

El oscuro cielo nocturno se lleno de pequeñas luces que parecían estrellas, estas eran cientos o miles y alumbraron toda la ciudad en ruinas para luego en menos de unos segundos caer violentamente contra suelo, creando explosiones por todos lados.

¡BUUMMMM!

Una de las explosiones "sucedió a sus pies" provocando que este sea mandado a volar fuertemente hasta que cayo al suelo, rodando y chocando contra unas rocas que había por el camino. Su mente estaba aturdida y no podía pensar, su visión erra toda borrosa y había polvo por todos lados lo que dificultaba esto, pero logro ver algo que lo hundió en la mas profunda desesperación.

Echada en el suelo a unos metros estaba el cuerpo de cierta chica, esta tenia un charco de sangre rodeándola y se podía ver que su ropa estaba destruida. El chico al verla sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, pero el no estaba caminando si no que se arrastraba por el suelo, esto era por que sus piernas no respondían y el al darse cuenta de esto las observo un momento. Una de ellas tenia clavado algunas piedras puntiagudas, mientras que la otra simplemente había desaparecido.

-ahhh, ¡aahhhh! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

El al notar la ausencia de una de sus piernas comenzó a gritar de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, apretando sus dientes con tanta fuerza que sentía que se les saldrían reanudo su acercamiento hacia la chica. Arrastrándose por el suelo mientras dejaba una línea de sangre detrás suyo.

Al estar a tan solo un metro de ella su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, la fuerza dejaba su cuerpo. Esto era debido a la perdida de sangre en su cuerpo, pero el resistió esto mientras seguía moviéndose lentamente.

-Serena-dijo el susurrando. A tan solo unos centímetros de ella no pudo resistir mas, la fuerza había dejado su cuerpo y como última acción dijo su nombre mientras estiraba su mano para poder alcanzarla, sin lograr su cometido perdió el conocimiento.

-¿¡AHHH!?- con este fuerte grito el rápidamente se levanto de su cama. Su mente era un desastre y godas de sudor empezaron a caer de su cuerpo.

Miro muy confundido hacia todos lados sin saber que pensar, procesando donde se encontraba, su mente se lleno de confusión total. El estaba en una habitación de color azul, esta tenia 3 camas junto a unas mesitas de luz alado de cada una de estas, el cuarto tenia 2 puertas y unas puerta-ventana donde se podía ver el cielo nocturno a su máximo esplendor.

Al notar su vestimenta que consistía en una camisa negra con una franca amarilla en la parte superior y una camisa blanca por dentro junto con unos pantalones azules, se dio cuenta de que era la misma ropa con la que había viajado por Sinnho junto a Brock y Dawn.

También noto que no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo y que su pierna se encontraba bien, lo que confundió al joven entrenador.

-Que demonios esta sucediendo...-susurro el con total confusión

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Antes de que se vallan quería hablar de ciertas cosas (si es que leen esto :v) primero que nada esta es mi primera vez escribiendo por lo que seguramente tendré muchos errores y espero que puedan perdonar estos. Segundo esta historia esta basada en el fanfic "Pokemon XYZ: Seacond Chance", si se preguntan por que me base esta historia en ese fanfic, es por que este fue el primer fanfic de pokemon que pude leer y por esto le tengo bastante cariño. Por ultimo quisiera saber algo, a los que leyeron el anterior prologo (para los que no saben ya había subido un prologo pero lo volví a escribir) , ¿Cuál les gusto mas, el viejo o el nuevo?

Por cierto el siguiente cap. será pura charla y sentimientos, a batalla de Ash vs Tobías viene después de esto. También digo que el siguiente cap. tendrá momentos pearlshipping como la historia original en la que me estoy basando :v

PD: Si se preguntan por que lo volví a escribir fue por que yo no estaba satisfecho de como había quedado, igual solo cambie algunas cosa :v, pero me gusta mas esta versión que la anterior.

PD 2: NO SOY DUEÑO DE POKEMON NI DE NINGUNO DE SUS PRODUCTOS

PD 3:ME ENCANTA HACER POSDATAS :v

FIRMA: EL SISCADOR


End file.
